Mystery Fanfictions
by LilianaRosana
Summary: Gabriel knows that Dean is oblivious when it comes to romance and as a Trickster he knows exactly what to do to make the hunter fall for him, he has his... devious ways after all. As for Dean, well, he's a grown ass man, he doesn't get flustered because a douchebag of an archangel is flirting with him for fun. No way ( Gabriel/Dean; explicit sexual content, B/L, Season 12 spoilers)


_**Mystery Fanfiction**_

 _Summary : Before everything, Dean was perfectly fine, he had absolutely no chick flick moments. But now ? As soon as Gabriel did something remotely flirty, Dean couldn't help but feel flustered. Goddamn flustered ! He was a grown ass man. He didn't get flustered. Especially when some douchebag of an archangel was flirting with him for fun._

 _Hi everyone ! It's the first Gabriel/Dean story I write as I'm new to this fandom ! I hope you'll like my take on their relationship ! Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought about it, it'll help me write more !_

 _This fic was a way to make me write something after a long period of not being able to do so, so thank you Wonderful_Vanilla_Ice_Cream for this challenge, your help and your support ! Love you so much ! This is dedicated to you !  
_

 _Tags: Explicit Sexual Content, Dean/Gabriel ( B/L; yaoi, whatever), Sassy Gabriel, Abuse of fanfictions._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and don't make any profits by writting this._

* * *

« Ga... Gab... Gabriel ! » Someone shouted suddenly. The archangel looked up from the computer, directly into Dean's eyes, a small smile on his lips.

« Yes, big boy ? » He drawled, unwrapping a lollipop with nearly sparkling eyes. He made a content noise as he twirled his tongue around it.

«My pie. » Dean growled, looking far too angry to notice the erotic picture the archangel was making.

« What pie ? » The archangel asked, the very image of innocence with his wide eyes and apparent surprise. Urgh, only his fucking halo was missing to complete the picture.

Dean's eyes narrowed slightly.

« Where's my freaking pecan pie ! » He snarled looking positively murderous.

Gabriel looked at him and huffed.

« I didn't steal your pie. Why would I when I can make one appear whenever I like ? » He snapped his fingers and a nice slice of pie appeared right before him.

Dean glowered and made a move to snatch it but Gabriel was faster and made it disappear as quickly as it had appeared.

« Sam ! » Dean bellowed.

« I'm right there. » A disgruntled Sam replied coming out from behind a bookcase, bitch face in place. « And I didn't eat your pie. »

Dean turned round toward Gabriel, rage oozing from his very being, and made his way to the archangel who was still sitting in front of his computer. No one touched his fucking pie.

« Give it back. »

« I can't give back something I didn't take. » Gabriel replied absent mindedly, his gaze going back to his computer.

Dean huffed and settled in a chair opposite the archangel glaring at him. Son of a bitch. Dean began muttering curses and Gabriel finally looked up.

« I can feel you glaring at me and your mumbling is very disturbing as I'm trying to read in peace. » He said simply.

« Then give me back my pie ! » Dean howled.

« At the risk of sounding redundant, I don't have it. But... » He began, a smirk adorning his lips. « I could make some appear... »

Dean didn't say anything but took a beer on the table and settled further in his seat, still glaring at the ban of his existence. He uncaped his bottle and drank quickly, letting the taste of alcohol calm him down.

Sam who had taken a seat at the end of the table, was busily staring at the two, a grin on his face, trying to hold back his laughter. Shaking his head and trying to stop smiling, he went back to researching an eventual case. Those two were like a live comedy show. At first their bickering tended to be more … bloody but now it was more along the lines of non-mortal pranks and slight teasing.

« I can give you some pie... » Gabriel resumed after a while, mirth twinkling in his amber eyes. Dean glared his way, sizing him up. « For a price, of course. » The Trickster ended, wiggling his eyebrows in a very 'forward' manner.

Of fucking course, nothing was ever free with the damn archangel.

Before, being teased like that would have made Dean huffed in frustration. Now, he couldn't help but feel blood rush in his cheeks. How in Hell could this affect him when he was beyond angry at the archangel for stealing his damn pie ? He was becoming far too accustomed to Gabriel's tricks it seemed and deep down, he liked the light banter he had with Gabriel.

Suddenly Castiel appeared from one of the corridor, poised as ever in his trenchcoat, his head slightly bent on one side, frowning.

« I heard screaming. » He stated, walking toward the library. « What seems to be the matter ? »

« He fucking stole my fucking pie ! » Dean cried out, waving his beer bottle wildly and pointing his fingers at Gabriel.

« I didn't. And if you would pay attention to details, Dean-o » Gabriel began, rolling his eyes. « You would have noticed crumbs on the corners of my baby brother's mouth. »

The hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar-look was really strange on Cas' face. Dean turned around sharply, squinting at the angel. Indeed, Dean could spot crumbs on his face.

« Cas. You stole my pie. » He glowered.

« I didn't know it was yours. I'm sorry Dean. » Castiel replied, ashamed and apologetic.

Dean growled and made his way to the garage to drive in town and fetch himself some damn pie.

« You see, I didn't steal your pie ! » He could hear Gabriel call behind his back. « But my offer stands, bucko ! »

Damn him. Now he could rub his innocence in his face. Not that Gabriel would rub anything else in his face anyway but … Growling at his own thoughts, Dean slammed the basement door shut with force and got in his Impala.

* * *

Before everything, Dean was perfectly fine, he had absolutely no chick flick moments. But now ? As soon as Gabriel did something remotely flirty, Dean couldn't help but feel flustered. Goddamn _flustered_ ! He was a grown ass man. He didn't get flustered. Especially when some douchebag of an archangel was flirting with him for fun.

« Not interested ? » Gabriel asked again, sucking his lollipop with gusto.

Urgh, couldn't he just shut his mouth and eat salad, just like Sam ? Why lollipop ? Who ate lollipops anyway ? Douchebags.

« Don't you want to play with me ? » The archangel chuckled, innuendo probably intended.

The hunter wanted to bash his own head on the bookcase in front of him for thinking that Gabriel's voice sounded really sexy there and that he sure wanted to _play_ with Gabriel but not play chess in the least. Deep breaths Dean, deep breaths.

Having finally regained some semblance of dignity, he went back to his sit to browse through lore. Sam was looking at him with an all knowing smirk and Dean had enough restrain not to grab his brother and bash his head on the damn bookcase. But it was a close call. Freaking hell.

Thirty minutes passed this way, both brothers doing research while Gabriel was busy staring at his computer, sometimes laughing or chuckling and even licking his lips once or twice. Not that Dean was looking.

« What are you doing ? » He asked finally because he was really wondering what Gabriel could be doing on this computer. He spent his life in front of the damn thing nowadays.

« Reading. » Gabriel muttered absent mindedly, clearly too engrossed to pay attention to Dean right now.

« Reading what ? »

« Aren't you busy researching ? » Gabriel replied after a while, finally looking up. « I was at an interesting moment here. »

« I'm bored. I can't find anything. »

« You didn't want to play with me. Suck it up, big boy. » He replied winking before going back to his reading.

Dean sighed and let his head fall heavily on the table. Castiel was back in Heaven doing who knows what but probably trying one more time to put it in order, Sam was searching for a case, his mother was MIA, Gabriel was reading because « Heaven's business is a pain in my glorious ass, thank you very much » and Dean was bored to tears.

He went back to his computer, searching through signs that would foretell a case. Huuum... Three strange deaths in Ohio... ah no, boring accidents. A missing woman in Nebraska ? Hum not spooky enough. She probably ran away with another man.

After maybe twenty minutes of browsing the internet for a case, Gabriel's laugh broke his concentration and made him look up sharply. The archangel had a hand in front of his mouth, his eyes sparkling with mischief. « Sorry, sorry. » He said, voice muffled.

« What are you reading ? » Dean asked again.

Gabriel waved his hand as if to dismiss his question and went back to reading.

« Gabriel … ? »

« Not now, Dean-o. »

The hunter huffed and got up, stretching his limbs before going to the kitchen to began preparing lunch. He didn't notice Gabriel's hungry gaze stuck on his backside but Sam was not as oblivious and couldn't help but sigh internally. The sexual tension going on was killing him. Gabriel seemed totally aware of that fact, he seemed to relish pushing Dean's boundaries and teasing him mercilessly. As for Dean well... He was aware of his attraction for the archangel that was for sure but he probably didn't know that Gabriel was genuine in his attempt at flirting. Because, hello, Trickster... Both of them just needed to be locked in a damn closet for a few hours to get rid of their pent up sexual frustration. Unfortunately, Gabriel was an archangel and locking him up anywhere required holy fire and Sam wasn't sure it was a great idea... Probably not.

« What are you reading ? » Sam asked Gabriel as soon as Dean was out of earshot.

Smirking, the archangel winked. « You want to know too, Sasquatch ? What do I get for telling you ? »

« Embarassing stories about Dean. » He replied without missing a beat because damn did he want to know what Gabriel was doing on his freaking computer. He was just as curious as Dean but totally willing to pay a price which, in his case, didn't involve being bent over the nearest furniture.

« Sold. Come here then, I'll show you. » He replied grinning widely.

Sam got up and made his way to the computer. Crouching next to Gabriel he looked up at the screen.

« Start here ». The archangel said, pointing his finger at the beginning of a paragraph.

 _He entered the room and felt slightly self-conscious. He had never thought that he would do something like this but he missed his mate and well, no pain, no gain. Even if it wouldn't really be painful if he had his way. He was feeling sexually frustrated and it was becoming unbearable. He crawled on his bed on all four, putting pillows under him and starting to run his fingers on his backside teasingly. He then began to pray. « Ga... Gabriel, if you hear me, I miss you … and I'm so going to get myself off thinking about you. Sorry if you're busy doing something else, but just imagining that my fingers are yours ... » Dean moaned loudly, just thinking about his archangel's fingers inside him._

Sam's face paled slightly. Seeing that, Gabriel cackled, glee clear on his features.

« You stopped right before all the fun. Shame on you Sasquatch. » He teased him.

Sam looked at him wide eyed and tried to talk a few times but he was still a bit shaken up by what he had read. He didn't mind reading porn, really, but porn about his brother and Gabriel ? Yeah not so much.

« Fanfictions ? » He asked, his voice flat.

« Uhuh, yeah. There are some crazy sons of bitches out there but damn, they're pretty talented. I loved the one I got to fuck Dean's mouth, it was... »

« Gabriel. Please. » Sam interrupted him. « Shut up. »

It earned him a laugh and a light pat on his head.

« On your way now, Sambo. I showed you so you better hold your part of the bargain. »

Sam grumbled an okay, glaring at Gabriel before sitting back.

«Do I need to... leave the bunker for a few days ? » He asked, narrowing his eyes, not willing to overhear anything he didn't need to...

« No need to, remember, Archangel. I can teleport myself and Dean-o wherever I want, whenever I want. » He replied teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Huffing Sam went back to his research as Dean came back to tell them that lunch was nearly ready and that they needed to get their asses in the kitchen because he sure as hell wasn't a maid.

« But you would look lovely in just an apron. » Gabriel teased, sauntering toward the kitchen and leaving a blushing Dean behind.

* * *

Gabriel was gone now. Castiel had arrived some time ago, asking the archangel for some help and he had, albeit reluctantly, accepted to make a quick trip to Heaven. Perfect. What Gabriel was doing on his computer was making Dean increasingly curious. He often saw the archangel laughing or smiling in front of his screen, sometimes even taking the computer back to a guest room he had deemed his room and coming back looking impossibly smug, always winking or leering Dean's way. For two weeks he had tried to know what it was about and not knowing made it unbearable. If it was some innocent thing, Gabriel wouldn't hide it. Even Sam was sidding with the archangel asking Dean to drop it and that not knowing was sometimes a blessing. Cryptic son of a … Cryptic douchebag. Insulting his own mother, even in his head, would have been a huge mistake. Repaid in blood and pain. Anyway. Now was the perfect moment to browse through the history of Gabriel's computer. The archangel had brought his own when moving in the bunker saying that since he treated this place as his home he should start moving his things in too. The brothers hadn't been able to really protest. Since Chuck had brought Gabriel back from the dead, making it clear to his son that there wouldn't be a next time, the archangel was rather subdued concerning his other personality as the Trickster. Now he led an almost normal life, as normal as a supernatural being's life could be really, in the bunker, helping the brothers out when he felt like it, vanishing some times to do whatever and staying clear of Heaven. Except when Cas asked him for help because nobody could resist the angel's puppy eyes. Especially Gabriel who had a soft spot for his younger brother.

Fortunately Gabriel hadn't programmed the computer to ask for a password and Dean was grateful for that. What the archangel could have imagined as a password would have probably given Dean an headache. Maybe some name of sweets but it was too obvious... Hum, anyway, no need to wonder as the wallpaper appeared on the screen. What the … It was a picture of Gabriel, wearing his black moustache from Casa Erotica, shirtless and... probably naked in fact but it was hard to tell from the angle of the picture. Narcissist much, huh ? But Dean couldn't really complain. Despite the ridiculous moustache, Gabriel was a sight for sore eyes. Or for eyes period. His firm chest and his half-lidded amber eyes full of dark promises... Snapping back to reality he opened an Internet page. He wasn't here to drool, he was here to do some damn important research. It wasn't his fault if the bloody wallpaper was distracting.

He arrived on the Google frontpage and decided to browse Gabriel's history. A long list of names appeared on the screen, a red thing looking like a crude drawing of a human being in front of each link. Hum. Checking out, it all came from some website called _Archive of Our Own_... Hum... well. He scrolled down looking at the name. Names such as « Let me spank you, you'll love it », « Trick or... Trick ? » or « Blown » greeted him and he couldn't help but picture some … stuff in his mind reading this. What was Gabriel reading ? Every time the archangel told him he was « reading », so Dean thought it was probably some books he downloaded on the internet. But those titles were … suggestive to say the least. Was Gabriel reading... porn on his computer ? Dean couldn't help but feel himself blush a little. No way. The archangel could litteraly summon girls in his own room. Why would he read porn on a computer when he could have some real sex ? Definitely feeling intrigued and a bit baffled, he clicked on the link his cursor was on. « _Tell me about your kinks. I'll let you know about mine. »_ It sounded porny alright. What was Gabriel doing on his freaking computer ?

A white and red page appeared on his screen, Archive of Our Own written next to the logo in the left corner. Looking at it, Dean noticed two things. The word _fandom_ was blindingly obvious. Since his encounter with Chuck and the books that bast... hum hum... that... person … being... God wrote, Dean knew what a fandom was, especially one named Supernatural. But the worst was the line just under it. Relationship : Gabriel/Dean Winchester. He knew what the slash between their names was since he had asked Sam what the same symbol between his and his brother's name meant the first time he stumbled upon it. Not a nice memory.

Dean was rather confused about all this. Was Gabriel reading... porn about them both ? Was he … attracted to Dean ? No way... An archangel of the bloo... of the Lord wouldn't want to have anything to do with a freak like him.

He went on reading and stumbled upon something called _tags_. What was it supposed to... Oh... oh... Light sub/dom, Spanking, dirty talk, anal sex, rimming, face fucking, oral sex, bottom!Dean, top!Gabriel were just the first few tags he read before blushing madly and closing the page, his eyes being drawn to the still topless form of Gabriel looking at him from the wallpaper. Was it Dean or was Gabriel even more exposed than the previous time he saw the picture ? He switched off the laptop abruptly and took a few deep breaths. Yeah okay. Gabriel was definitely reading porn about them. Kinky porn to bout. Was Gabriel into such things as the tags described ? Because damn, even if it bothered Dean to no end that people wrote thing about his sex life, he couldn't help but feel a bit hotter at the thought of Gabriel face fucking him... or rimming him... or even of himself being with Gabriel...

Okay. That was it for the night. Dean got up quickly, shut the laptop and nearly ran to his room. Why was Gabriel reading fanfictions about them ? Was he... into Dean ? Or was it some kind of joke ? Maybe he had warded his laptop with Grace ? That seemed a little far fetched but well, it was Gabriel so everything was possible. Undressing quickly, Dean went to bed, shutting his eyes firmly, trying to just not think about what was on Gabriel's computer. Because it surely was a joke.

* * *

« Woah man, you look like shit. » Sam exclaimed upon seeing Dean nearly crawling into the kitchen, eyes half shut, huge shadows under them.

« Thanks Sammy, I always appreciate a bit of honesty so early in the morning. » He replied, his tone lacking any bite.

His brother simply laughed and gave him a cup of steaming coffee.

« Nightmares ? » He asked, his tone and face suddenly sympathetic.

« … Yeah. » Dean grunted, glaring at his cup of coffee.

Sam hummed but didn't say anything else, thanks God. Dean didn't need his brother to worry about his nightmares on top of everything. Nightmares that hadn't really occupied his mind last night... Well that is, if you didn't count a really pushy and naked Gabriel having his way with you as a nightmare. It should have been but his wet boxers had made it pretty clear what his mind had thought about his dream. Definitely not a nightmare … and it bothered Dean to no end. Sure, Gabriel was rather handsome and Dean admired his carefree spirit and his style. The archangel had some freaking awesome ideas to punish people. The hunter could even admit having a small crush on him. But really tiny. Because yeah, archangel and everything. Okay maybe a little bit more than tiny. Anyway. He had never thought that Gabriel could be into him. Maybe it was just because Dean was hot and the archangel seemed to like sleeping around. Despite his tendency to do the same, Dean couldn't help but be a bit bothered thinking that he would just be another person passing through Gabriel's bed. A meaningless fuck. Nearly slapping himself for thinking that something more than sex was possible, he swallowed his coffee quickly and went in search of a case, Sam looking at him worriedly.

* * *

He banged the door of his bedroom shut and slid down behind it, closing his eyes. He felt exhausted. What should have been a simple salt and burn in Colorado had taken twice as long as normal because they hadn't been able to identify the ghost till it was nearly too late. Still, his exhaustation didn't come from this trip alone. Each and every night since he had decided to snoop into Gabriel's computer he had had those... dreams... about himself and Gabriel. Explicit one that left him achingly hard in the morning. In a motel room he shared with his little brother. To say he was frustrated would be the understatement of the century. He hadn't really been able to relieve himself since he left the bunker and he was clearly feeling the strain.

Dean got up and undressed quickly, deciding to do his business under the shower. He waited outside the cubicle till the water was hot enough to produce steam and walked under the spray, lifting his face and enjoying the warm feeling of the water raining down on his dirty skin. He lathered his body with a lavender soap Sam had bought stating that since they lived in the bunker now, the didn't have to clean themselves with cheap motel shampoos. Uh, his little brother could be so domestic sometimes

Dean closed his eyes and he didn't even have to let his imagination run to feel his cock starting to harden. He was that frustrated. Now, he could feel embarassed about his libido or take care of it.

Bracing an arm against the wall, he let one of his other hand wander and stroke his body, mimicking the caress of a lover, slowly stroking his sensitive spots but never touching his dick. He wanted to draw out his pleasure after having to endure so many awful days.

He closed his eyes and could nearly hear the bathroom door opening. Clothes fell to the ground just oustide the cubicle and a warm body joined him under the shower, arms circling his waist. Warm hands ran up his torso and teased his nipples mercilessly. Dean could almost sense a light bit on his collarbone. He shuddered as delicious thoughts ran through his mind. One hand went south, encircling his cock but not exercing any pressure. His own hand mirrored his fantasy. Mirrored what Gabriel would do to him if he was here. He could nearly hear the archangel panting in his ear, bitting his ears and collarbone, taunting him and teasing him to make him harder and harder. Finally Dean enclosed his manhood in his warm hand and he hissed at the contact. Slowly he stroked his manhood, nice long strokes, drawing out each and every moans, imagining Gabriel. But it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. Dean sunk to his knees, releasing his hold on himself and bracing his legs wide, ass up in the air.

Lathering his fingers with soap he circled his hole teasingly, needing something inside him. Even with his male partners he usually topped but something about Gabriel gave him this need to submit to him. Maybe because he was an archangel. Every fantasies he had had featured himself as the bottom and if they ever happened to come true, he hoped it would feel as good as in his dreams... Circling his hole slowly, getting some lube on his asshole, he wiggled one of his fingers inside and moaned out loud, a broken sound meaning to be Gabriel's name escaping his lips. He couldn't touch his dick in this position and it would have been frustrating if it didn't feel so good. He could feel how hard he was. His tip already leaked precome.

Gabriel's finger was more insistent now, pressing harshly inside him, not bothering with being gentle. A second finger entered him. It was hard and relentless. The fingers kept on entering him with strenght but were gone in the next seconds never reaching his sweet spot. Pleasure was building though, even if it wouldn't be enough to push him over the edge, his cock was red and ready to burst at the slightest touch.

Dean groaned and shut his eyes as his fingers brought him pleasure and he fumbled with the soap, getting some more on his fingers. He could hear himself moan alongside the slick sound of his fingers entering him. It felt so dirty and so good.

Feeling himself near his end, he slowed down, only applying the tiniest pressure inside him, two fingers stroking him and stretching him carefully, prepping him for something bigger. He scissored his fingers inside but was careful not to touch his sweet spot. It would probably make him come on the spot and he wanted more, needed more than just that. The archangel would leave him hanging, giving him relief at the last possible moment, drawing out Dean's sweet torture.

Suddenly, the hunter's visionned whitened and his hand slacked off as a wave of pleasure hit him, his fingers grazing his prostate. Gabriel cooed in his ears. Dean could hear him tell him to hold it, not to come now. And he listened to his imaginary Gabriel.

Dean entered a third finger and the pressure was as delicious as it was painful. But Gabriel knew Dean could take it hard and fast, he wouldn't break. Moans escaped his mouth as Dean decided to go faster, needing to go back to the edge with three fingers up his ass, his cheek pressed against the tiled floor of the shower. He was starting to be awfully loud, pleading Gabriel to let him come, to just take him now. He tried to muffle his voice by bitting his forearm but groans and broken pleas still escaped his troath and Dean tried to quiet himself down.

How he would love to have the Trickster here. Dean never was a passive lover and he would worship the archangel's body, licking trails on his chest, nibbling his nipples and finally suck his cock. Gabriel would have a hand gripping his hair tightly, his unsufferable smirk plastered on his lips, cooing sweet words or even better, dirty talking him. The archangel would then take Dean's head in his hands and order him to stay still as he would fuck his mouth. First slowly, to let the hunter get used to his girth before nearly chocking him with the force of his thrust and the precome leaking from his tip down Dean's throat. Oh how he would love to taste the archangel on his tongue and drive both of them wild with pleasure. Breaking the Trickster's damn mask, seeing him come appart as he used Dean's mouth. « _That's it Dean-o, take it all. Your mouth feel so good on me. If I had known you would be such a good cocksucker I would have used it sooner. »_ Dean pictured it in his mind, nearly hearing Gabriel's voice saying those things and he felt even hotter

Dean began licking his own fingers, little slurping sounds echoing in the cubicle, imagining them to be Gabriel's cock as he still worked his asshole. He was sure Gabriel would have a cock matching the size of his ego.

The water seemed to grow hotter, pounding on his skin, feeling like hundreds of fingers caressing his neck, back and ass. Dean moaned at the feeling.

« Ga... Gabriel... » He moaned through the fingers in his mouth.

« Father, Dean-o... Come now, sweetheart. Come for me. » Gabriel's voice in his ear made him shudder and he let go. He spurted his release on the floor of the shower, the pounding water washing away the trace of his orgasm as he painfully tried to breath evenly again. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt himself blush. He had it bad. Really bad.

* * *

Gabriel was not a patient man in the least. Still, some things required patience and Gabriel knew how to wait for the right time to act. Hearing Dean calling out to him in the middle of the day in such a broken voice had made him worry and he had flown to the bunker in a hurry. He had witnessed a scene right out of his very own wet dreams, confirming that his plan was on the right tracks. The hunter was definitely too sexy for his own good, all spread out in the shower, begging to be taken. Gabriel could have come on to Dean right then, taking him hard against the wall of the shower as water pounded on their naked bodies but … he had thought better of it and decided to make himself invisible for now. He was bidding his time. First showing his interest by reading those exquisite fanfictions, then inserting some very interesting dreams in Dean's head when he slept … it had worked wonderfully... a devious smile stretched Gabriel's lips as he stroked himself, watching Dean on his knees, fingering himself while calling out his name in such a delicious manner. Gabriel licked his lips, quickening his strokes to match the speed of Dean's fingers. Tuning to Dean's thoughts he could easily see what the young man was picturing inside his mind as Dean began to suck on his fingers. The archangel couldn't hold back and let his words reach Dean's ears. As the young man came with the archangel's name on his lips, Gabriel's orgasm hit him so strongly he nearly toppled over. He had to brace himself on the wall not to fall. It had been mindblowing...

Gabriel couldn't wait to be inside the hunter and feel his tight heat around his manhood. Still, he had to wait cause Dean wasn't quite ready yet to accept Gabriel's affection. Maybe a night of kinky sex but not a relationship. Dean was the kind of guy who mostly had one night stands to be able to cut ties with people the next day.

Gabriel wasn't the kind of archangel who would court their beloved – not that Dean would respond to that kindly … – so he had to ressort to other... tactics because he sure wanted more from an eventual relationship than casual sex. All his attempts at flirting had been rebuffed that way... Gabriel wished that Dean would finally realize that the archangel was truly interested in him and that he himself could be interested in Gabriel. That was another problem in itself … The young man felt underserving of any kind of love and didn't think that a being such as Gabriel would ever love him so he had to bury his feelings. Plus, the fact that Gabriel had not really been trust-worthy wasn't in the archangel's favor...

He hoped that Dean would understand that Gabriel was damn serious and that it was alright to be serious in turn. Well, for now, he could insert himself in Dean's dreams, just to make Dean understand that Gabriel was the right choice...

 _Thank you for reading ! Feel free to point out any mistake and review ! If you want more tell me and if you have any prompts, share it with me and they may appear online ;)_


End file.
